


[Podfic] signposts on the path

by elrohir podfic (elrohir), fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: S02e14 Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic
Summary: [Podfic]There is small plaque near the door of Spock's office. It's worn nearly flat with years of fingertips running over its letters, but Jim Kirk knows it once read Admiral Katrina Cornwell.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] signposts on the path

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [signposts on the path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564832) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



> For the Voiceteam 2020 Day 6 Challenge "Tag Team": "Edit a teammate’s audio fanwork." This was recorded by elrohir, edited by fensandmarshes, with cover art by MistbornHero.

  
_cover art by[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)_

**Text:** [signposts on the path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564832)

 **Author:** [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 3:12

 **Download: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4unlhrxnzsthudn/%5BPodfic%5D%20signposts%20on%20the%20path.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/imzp8g4cwdtr6ta/%255BPodfic%255D_signposts_on_the_path.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bessemerprocess for blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
